Apuesta al Amor
by Shinibell
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi esta conciente que enamorar la nerd de Hinamori Amu, que solo vivia entre libros y comida chatarra no iba a ser facil. Nagihiko no entiende que significan las flores y Utau no puede lidiar con las camisas a cuadros. En cambio Kairi deberia comprarse un seguro de vida porque en cualquier momento le daria un paro cardiaco. Las cosas no serían facíles.
1. Prologo

**Hola mortales!** ¿Cómo os ha tratado la vida durante todo este año? Primero que nada esta historia será publicada en esta cuenta, si alguien le suena ya sabrán a lo que me refiero. Creo que antes tenía el nombre de "Jugando con el Amor" y a varios le había gustado la idea solo que se quedó en medio de la nada por conflictos internos (No personales!).

Y para los que recién leen esta historia de sadomasoquismo para ustedes ewe. Les digo unas cositas sobre mi nada importantes ¡Soy una patata! Y me gusta comer patatas. Ok dejo mis juegos truchis ¡Espero que les guste!

Dejo más notitas al final :D

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Shugo Chara pertenecen a Peach Pitch, solo el trama del fic es mio.

 **Advertencias:** AU (Universo Alterno), Romance, drama, algo de comedia, y Lime en todo caso.

 **Parejas:** **(** Ikuto x Amu, Nagihiko x Rima, Kukai x Utau, Kairi x Yaya **)+ Tadase!**

* * *

 **Prólogo: Un hastiado día.**

 **E** l profesor de historia hastiaba a los alumnos con ensayos, trabajos, y una que otra maqueta todos los años. Hinamori Amu nunca se agotaba de ellas. Con lapicera en mano agarraba su cuaderno de notas y empezaba a escribir ideas vagas de lo que haría.

Sus lentes de gran grosor le permitían leer rápidamente todo libro que se cruzase por su camino. Suspiros o bostezos no salían de su boca. Se ataba todo el cabello rosado –un color muy llamativo– para poder leer sin depender de que unos de sus mechones traviesos cayesen por encima de su rostro.

Una total _nerd._

Una que con su presencia ya sentías que habías reprobado la materia. Con una frialdad impresionante que helaba hasta a los más cachondos. Cada vez que la veían no podían evitar reír sobre su persona o insultarla por la muestra indiferencia que otorgaba.

En cambio ese día por primera vez en toda su corta vida de 16 años logro comprender solo una cosa; el profesor era una mierda.

Con notas sobresalientes, sin las orejas perforadas y con asistencia perfecta.

Con…eso que se postraba adelante suyo.

Nada más verlo sentía que lo que había comido esa mañana se le saldría por la garganta.

No tenía las más mínima idea de porque los pusieron juntos. Él era todo lo contrario a lo que ella representaba. Jamás se haría un maldito pircing en la lengua, no andaría con pinta de motociclista rebelde y mucho menos usando cueros por cualquier lado. No señores, ella era vegetariana o eso quería pensar.

Ya iban varias las veces que ambos ojos se cruzaban por instantes eternos. Pura casualidad pensó al principio a regañadientes, pero luego de mirar por el reflejo de la ventana al sacar unos libros de su mochila noto la mirada atenta de Ikuto Tsukiyomi, su supuesto compañero de clase y de trabajo.

De solo recordar como el muchacho de cabellos azules miraba todo como si fuera una cripta secreta le daban ganas de agarrar unas tijeras y clavárselas en la yugular.

Su cordura estallo cuando escuchaba el mascar de un chicle. En la biblioteca solo habían dos persona, algo que muy pocas veces sucedía con eso de libros virtuales, Amu arrugo el entrecejo y ayudándose con una mano se paró de la mesa y miro directo a los de Tsukiyomi

Ojos zafiro y ámbares se cruzaban esta vez directamente.

– No se puede comer en la biblioteca – espeto con la voz alta y clara. Contra todo pronóstico Ikuto hizo todo otra cosa. Se inclinó sobre su silla haciendo una burbuja con la goma de mascar.

– ¿Si no que? – su sonrisa cínica plasmaba el desinterés en la situación. Era muy divertido hacer perder los estribos a la singular Hinamori Amu, era reconocida en todo el instituto por su compostura correcta y refinada. En otras palabras antiguas.

La primera vez que la vio fue en segundo grado. Cuando ambos jóvenes se enfrentaron en una guerra de comida feroz arrasando con todo el curso con puré de zanahorias y salchichas con forma de pulpo. No entendía como una niña con la sonrisa más brillante, una curiosidad impresionante y con las agallas corriendo por sus venas se había vuelto una adolescente apagada, gruñona, solitaria y con una gran indiferencia a lo que sucedía alrededor suyo.

Realmente quería averiguar qué fue lo que había sucedido en todos esos años pero ahora tenía otra misión. Una que seguramente era muy difícil viéndola con ese carácter tan amargado. No importaba nada más que hacer realidad aquello que ni en sus más locos sueños se hubiera imaginado; _enamorarla._

Enamorarla hasta que suspire solo con verlo, que se sienta feliz preparándole su almuerzo y lo acompañara a todas partes con una sonrisa y si las cosas salían más que bien tal vez podría ponerse un lindo vestidito de conejita ….ok eso seguro no.

El plan no era solo hacer eso. No, no se limitaría tan poco. Quería que Amu una vez terminada rota la relación se rompiese como un cristal. Como eso tazas de porcelana que rompíamos de niños. Y solo porque su orgullo no le permitía perder una apuesta con sus otros amigos.

Su querida hermanita tenía que enamorar a un chico que se ganaba el apodo de patito feo, por sus horrendas camisas a cuadros, pantalones cortos y esos anteojos que parecían ser más pesados que bolas de boliche. Sin decir que era tan estúpido que no lograba entender ni una mierda cuando una mujer hermosa como Utau se ofrecía a hacerle su almuerzo.

En cambio Nagihiko Fujisak,i el heredero de una familia adinerada, con una extraña atracción a la belleza femenina desde chicas con piel de porcelana y cabellera tan larga como la de una sirena hasta mujeres con cuerpo desarrollados. Una total pena que le tocase a la pobre chica Rima Mashiro que solo poseía un lindo gorrito negro que disimulaba bien su grotesca cantidad de cabello que parecía más paja que hilos finos. La cara grasosa y puntos rojos que dejaban en claro que la pubertad le había llegado. Y su ropa parecía sacada de una morgue. Una morgue de vagabundos.

El pobre de Nagihiko había pegado el grito al cielo antes de desmallarse.

El último no se había salvado y tal vez era uno de los pocos que le había tocado algo "decente". No, él era el más afortunado. Enamorar a su acosadora desde primer grado tenía que sencillamente fácil. Si no fuera porque Kairi le tenía fobia a esa muchacha de coletas con el nombre de Yaya.

Simplemente Ikuto tenía que enamorar a su antigua mejor amiga y romperla en pedazos.

Solo que las cosas no siempre salen como alguien las quiere y eso tenía que entenderlo por las buenas o malas.

– ¿Me prepararías el almuerzo de mañana?

Amu hizo una mueca de confusión y sin pensarlo más agarro sus cosas apresuradamente. No tenía tiempo para las bromas.

– No me respondiste.

Y otra vez esa voz tan odiosa, varonil y ronca como la de todo un adolescente de 17 años. Parecía el zumbido de un mosquito cuando intentas dormir.

– ¡No! Tienes brazos. Hacetelo tú mismo y déjame en paz.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Gracias a los nuevos que leen esta historia que en si es mi primera en Shugo Chara el único anime/manga que hizo que no odiase al Shojo **#fujoshiforever.** Me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones al respecto de esta cosa. Y ahí abajo va la explicación para las que les suena la trama.

Vale ya es hora de asesinarme. Pero por favor dejadme explicarles. Yo al principio había subido la idea porque se me había venido a la mente y no tenía muchas cosas planeadas. Además que me distraje en la escuela y por casi me iba a la escuela de verano. Suerte que no. Pero durante todo este logre organizar todas mis ideas, además estaba sin escribir y eso si que fue difícil. Creo que he mejorado un tanto (¿?) vale no se si les gusta la narración en primera o tercera persona, si desean pueden decírmelo y lo cambio.

Por cierto muchas gracias a las personas que le dieron follow, favorite, y dejaron review en verdad se los agradezco y me aborrezco por no poder continuarla. Estoy segura que ahora si podré continuarla tal vez no semanalmente pero si lo haré!

Os prometo traer la continuación lo más rápido que pueda.

Por cierto **¿Qué les pareció?**

Honestamente soy muy tímida para responder review, por eso suelo hacer estas preguntas y luego en el siguiente capítulo responderlos con unas palabras en general. Los que quieren Spoiler pueden pedírmelo pero luego no anden tristes.

 **–** Se agradecen reviews, follow, favs. No quiero admitir que me siento triste por haber perdido los anteriores, además esos me habían gustado tanto.

Bye!

 **#Shinivile**


	2. Rey de Corazones: Gracias Mama

Hola quiero primero disculparme por la tardanza pero me he dado cuenta que no podía continuar con la historia del modo que lo hacía y luego de darle mil vueltas al asunto me quedo que esto queda mucho mejor como series de drables. Lo sé es muy penoso pero si no era de este modo jamás lo hubiera logrado.

¡Más notitas al final!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Shugo chara le pertenece a Peach pitch.

 **Advertencias** : Universo alterno, algo de OOC, lime, Drama, etc

* * *

 **.**

 **Rey de Corazones:** Gracias Mama **.**

 **.**

 **E** staba en la azotea, sola como siempre, en lo que un papelito le cae encima. Lo ignoro por supuesto porque era jodidamente estúpido leer algo que ya sabía que decía.

Todos los días era lo mismo e intento ocultarse varias veces pero siempre había algún chismoso que le iba con el cuento a Ikuto que no tardaba ni un minuto en llegar a su lado. ¿Qué jodido problema tenia? ¿Ahora ella era la presa del león? Pues bien que se meta ese jueguito por el culo por que no caería a pesar de que no sabía de qué se trataba menudo juego.

Y otro papelito le cayó encima.

Encima de la comida que le había preparado su madre.

Su ceño se frunció y no sabía que tenía que hacer. Ignorarle parecía que no iba a funcionar. Entonces alzo la vista encontrándose con esos odiosos ojos zafiros que la miraban con diversión. "Gato estúpido".

– Ya no me vas a ignorar.

– Lo seguiré haciendo

Y volvió a bajar la mirada con un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas blancas.

Estaba nerviosa, no le iba a negar. Pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que había algo detrás del extraño comportamiento de Ikuto.

– Te sonrojaste.

Y volvió alzar la vista ahora si enfadada. Lo odiaba sí que lo hacía y no dudaría en matarlo cuanto pudiese a base de golpes para nada femeninos.

– Cállate imbécil.

– Sé que te gusto así que te permitiré que me beses.

Para empeorar su humor Ikuto hizo el típico gesto de labios de pato cosa que le provoco tremendas ganas de lanzarlo desde allí y ver su cuerpo tirado en el suelo del patio escolar.

Olvido que tenía que comer y que su mama se había esforzado en prepararle el almuerzo. Se paró y con un gesto por demás exagerado se encamino hacia la salida. Tratando de ignorar que su corazón latía fuertemente.

– Dime a qué hora paso por tu casa a…

No lo evito y le lanzo la lonchera al bonito rostro de su némesis que seguramente ahora estaba bien feo. Rio ante el pensamiento. Y bajo por las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo dejando al chico rebelde medio inconsciente.

Tenía evaluación de Matemáticas, le importaba un comino lo que le pasase a ese pervertido.

Cuando bajo las escaleras se encontró con su grupo de amigos sentados como bolitas murmurando cosas inentendibles. Y a una Yaya muy feliz.

Ese día era raro.

.

* * *

 **Nota: ¡** No me odies! Sé que ha sido corto pero eso son los drables. Habrá capítulos largos pero eso serán los que si necesitan ser largos, estos los dejare así porque son rápido de leer. Además va haber actualización rápido ¡Dentro de unos días subiré otro! :D

Pero primero les digo que las parejas están de este modo. Ya que no todo será Amuto.

 **Rey de Corazones:** Ikuto x Amu.

 **Rey de Diamantes:** Nagihiko x Rima

 **Reina de Picas:** Kukai x Utau

 **Rey de Tréboles:** Kairi x Yaya

Ustedes pueden elegir cual pareja será la siguiente y si siguen queriendo Amuto está bien así será, porque yo ¡Los amo!

No sé ustedes pero imaginarme a Ikuto con el gesto de labios de pato (Esas que está de moda entre adolescentes) me ha causado gracia ;D.

¡Muchísimas gracias por pasar a leer!

 **-** **S** e agradecen los Fav, Follows, y Reviews.

 **#Shinibell**


End file.
